


Taller than you

by Top40Trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i love these two, this is so stupid omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Top40Trash/pseuds/Top40Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi is trying to study and Nishinoya likes PDA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taller than you

"I'm pretty sure I'm taller than you, yanno."

Asahi looked up from his textbook at Nishinoya, frowning in confusion. "Huh? No you're not."

"Oh, come on, I totally am! Just admit it." The libero laughed and twirled a pencil between his fingers, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm ten inches taller than you are, Noya!"

"Are not."

"Your feet aren't touching the floor."

"I'm still taller than you~."

The older boy pressed his lips together, sure this was leading up to some bad joke or prank or something like that. He shook his head, letting out a soft sigh, and went back to his homework without a comment. The younger narrowed his eyes, leaning forwards and putting his pencil down. He waited for Asahi to respond, tapping his finger on the library table and watching the other study. A minute passed; two. "So, does this mean you admit that I'm taller than you?" Nishinoya laid his head on the table, trying to catch his eye. Asahi shrugged, avoiding it on purpose. "But what about my feet not touching the floor? That doesn't make sense if I'm taller than you, right?"

"A lot of things don't make sense." _This discussion, for instance._

"But what about our heights? If you're measured ten inches taller than me, you must be, right?" The younger boy threw out his bottom lip. "Don't you wanna know why I'm taller than you?"

"Noya, whatever it is, you can just tell me." Asahi looked back up from his book, resting his chin on his hand. Honestly, why did his teammate have to make everything so complex?

After grumbling at the other for a few seconds, the libero lept out of his chair. "Fine, get up!"

Asahi stood slowly, exasperatedly pushing his chair back in and turning to face him. "Alright, see? I'm taller than you."

A grin split Nishinoyas' face suddenly and he jumped, wrapping his legs around the other's waist, as the ace's arms instinctively went under them to hold the shorter boy up. The libero cupped the other's cheeks and pulled him in for a soft kiss, that they both broke away from after a few seconds. There was a victorious gleam in Nishinoya's eyes as he looked down at Asahi.

"See? I'm definitely taller than you are!"

**Author's Note:**

> so what i've learned in the past week is that if you leave me alone late at night i write about height differences!


End file.
